Dragon Ball Alternate Ep 6
by Tyoung32
Summary: The North Siders invade the arena where Turles and Vegeta were fighting. What are they planning? Meanwhile, Cilan looks to wrap up his fight against Appule as Zuuka squares up against Daiz for the life of King Grain. Find out what happens next!


Dragon Ball Alternate Episode 6

[The scene takes place right where it left off. The royal guards surround the three North Siders, all three of them with a grin on their face. Boston rotates his right wrist in anticipation. Rooklyn and Borough stand looking on with their arms crossed, until Rooklyn finally drops his arms as if he's about to make his move.]

Royal Guard: [The entire fleet of the Royal guard all takes aim.] "Hey! I said don't move, or you will be obliterated. In fact, slowly lift your hands in the air."

[Chuckling, all three of them "comply," and lift their hands into the air. The Royal guards walk closer to them cautiously. Just then, out of nowhere, the three thugs start raining ki waves from the outside of the arena, aimed at the Royal Guards.]

Cumber: [His eyes widen as he's the first to see.] "Look out!"

[It was too late. Rooklyn lets out a hearty laugh as the ki waves come raining onto the Royal guards. Everyone drops their hands as the Royal Guards scatter, trying to avoid the ki waves, a lot getting knocked around from the explosions. A good bit gets direct hits and goes tumbling from the explosive impacts. All in all, the Royal Guards become no longer a threat as the ki rain comes to a stop.]

Vestro: "They think they can come in here, [He infuses both of his fist with ki. They glow red as the radiate brightly, forming his patented Atomic Punches;] and knock us around!? That's what pisses me off. Let's take them out!"

[His radiating fists catch Rooklyn's attention. Rooklyn Turns to Vestro and smirks as he clenches his fists, then relaxes them, and clenches them again; a greenish-golden ki forming around him. A near mirror image of Vestro's technique, except dubbed as the Brooklyn Hammers. He starts walking toward Vestro.]

Vestro: [He raises a brow, not amused.] "Oh a copy cat huh? Well come tangle with the real deal."

Vegeta:" Hey!" [Borough turns and faces the prince of saiyans as Vegeta walks towards him.] "I don't know who you think you are, both I'm going to have you all executed for your antics. I am the prince of all saiyans, and you're interuptio-"

[Before he could finish his statement, Borough lifts his palm and fires rapid black mini ki spheres at Vegeta. The attack he calls the Downtown Barrage. Vegeta stands with wide eyes before he covers himself with his arms. The Downtown Barrage, connecting onto him in full force creating a huge cloud of smoke and mini explosions around the prince. As the smoke covers a bit of the area surrounding Vegeta, Turles takes the opportunity to slip out. He leans up against the entrance wall, holding his ribs and panting. He peers around the corner and keeps watching the chaos ensue. Borough lets out a loud laugh as he doesn't let up on Vegeta, the Downtown Barrage slamming into him, the prince already down on one knee.]

Nappa: "Alright that's enough of that!"

[Nappa takes a step onto the windows edge, but as soon as he leaps off, another Downtown Barrage comes slamming into him, pushing him right back into the window he came from. Borough lets out another laugh as he continues pummeling the prince and general with his attack.]

[Cumber clenches his fists and charges at Borough, but before he could get to him, Boston cuts him off by afterimaging in front of him. His arms crossed and tail swaying.]

Boston: "Is there a problem?"

Cumber: [He narrows his eyes.] "Move."

Boston: "Or?" [He bares his teeth as he smirks at the saiyan Elite.]

[Not the one for talking, Cumber lunges at Boston as the both start exchanging high speed punches and kicks. In the midst of the exchange, Boston swings a right straight but Cumber leans to his own right dodging it, and slams a kick to Boston's ribs, folding Boston over. He takes the opportunity to slam another kick to the shoulder of Boston, the impact sending him stumbling back a good deal.]

Boston: [He regains himself, rubbing his shoulder a bit.] "Heh, you're a bit stronger than I estimated. Oh well, it's been fun."

[Boston opens both his palms as Cumber holds his ground waiting for him to attack. Boston aims his arms to the right and the left. Sparks come sparking out of both of his palm, charging his signature ki attack, the Boston Massacre.]

Fasha: [Her eyes widen from remembrance.] "Everyone move!"

Rooklyn: [His standoff with Vestro quickly ends as he turns back and looks to where the voice came from. He spots Fasha in the crowd.] "Fasha? Boston! Aim the other way!"

[Confused as to why but not questioning it, Boston takes a ninety degree turn and fires two massive sparking ki waves. The light itself blinding the entire area; one beam heads toward the northern area of the audience, the other beam to the southern area. The saiyans scramble away, a good deal of them getting hit by the blast, the rest go tumbling and crashing into the seats and stairs of the arena, causing imprints of their selves from the impact. The force from the blast also has the two saiyan Elites and Prince Vegeta covering their eyes from the blast yet trying to hold their ground from the pressure of the waves. When the light stops and the smoke clear, the North Siders are nowhere to be found. Everyone but Fasha looks around in confusion. Fasha looks up as she just catches them with her eye as they leave the scene back over the northern horizon.]

Fasha: [She sighs while watching, mumbling to herself.] "Idiots…they never change."

King Vegeta: [He screams out from the window.] "What are you waiting for Elites!? Go after them! Nappa you too! Make some use of your so called Elites!"

[Nappa gets up and immediately takes off, Cumber and Vestro taking off right behind him. Vegeta also begins to take off.]

King Vegeta: "Vegeta!" [The prince immediately stops in mid air.] "Don't even think about it!"

Vegeta: "….If you think I'm going to let someone attack me and get away with it…"

King Vegeta: "What did I just say!?"

[The prince and King exchange glares. Prince Vegeta descends to the ground. He doesn't say a word as everyone alive starts to exit the arena. He clenches his fists, the steaming aura around him flaring out wildly as he now stares at the ground in anger.]

[Fasha was quick to leave, walking down the hallway, until Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos catch up to her.]

Tora: "Fasha!" [He jogs a bit to catch up to her and is now walking beside her.] "Hold up a second."

Fasha: "I don't want to talk about it Tora."

Tora: "That's fine, we don't want to know."

Shugesh: [Mumbles just loud enough.] "I kind of wanna know."

Tora: "Not helping Shugesh."

Shugesh: "I'm just saying. No one knows anything about Fasha, except Basta is her father, but even with that knowledge its still-"

Fasha: "Look! The guys that attacked just now are from the North side of Vegeta. They've been there since before I was an infant. Instead of being shipped off to planets like the rest of you, that's where I was. They were family."

Tora: [He and Shugesh look on intrigued but confused. Borgos stands there with his arms crossed.] "So, you grew up with those guys?"

Fasha: "My father knew their "father," but that's all I'm speaking of. Now let's all drop it. They'll probably be dead soon now." [She turns away from them and grimaces at the thought and says to herself.] "But I hope not.."

[Shugesh blinks as Tora decides to drop the subject. The scene fades out.]

[Back at the Pukinpa Palace, the scene appears as the Palace shaking. It flashes inside as Zuuka and Daiz exchange punches. They meet back in the middle fist to fist, Zuuka's frame towering over Daiz, but Daiz refuses to back down. He slams a kick to Zuuka's stomach but Zuuka holds his ground, letting out a grunt. Daiz quickly gets low and inside and starts slamming a punching combination to the giant's gut, Zuuka folding a bit after number seven and eight. Daiz jumps back and lunges at him again, rearing back his right arm looking for a haymaker to the jaw. He swings, but Zuuka catches it, and then straightens up, giving Daiz a stern look. He tightens his grip and throws Daiz against a wall. Still holding onto his arm, he whips Daiz back towards him and slams a knee into his gut, folding Daiz over as spit flies out of his mouth. Zuuka throws him again, in the direction of his fragile father. Daiz recovers now floating upside down. When he comes to his senses he sees a ki wave rushing towards him.]

Daiz: [His eyes widen.] "Shit!" [He has no choice but to catch the ki wave, turning up right just in time. He holds on to the blast. He looks back, he and his father exchange looks, his father giving him a slow nod, showing that he's proud of his son. He turns back around and finally manages to throw the ki wave to his right, causing an explosion and a hole through the wall.] "There's no way I'm gonna let ya…wait…where'd he go?"

Zuuka: "Pity."

[Before Daiz could fully turn around, a giant dark purple ki wave swallows King Grain whole, and then crashes into Daiz, slamming them both into the wall as a huge explosion happens. The two bodies go flying in opposite directions, the king landing to the right with a loud cracking thud. Daiz hits the left wall, his body sliding down as he finally hits the ground falling onto his stomach.]

Daiz: [Disoriented and in extreme pain he looks at his father with blurry eyes. Reaching out for him, the last thing he sees before he passes out is Zuuka, slamming his giant foot into the skull of the King.] "F-Father…"

Zuuka: "Well, that was more of a hassle than I'd thought it would be. Now that my mission is complete I'll leave. No need for the unnecessaries." [He blasts a whole in the glass ceiling and takes off through it, and then back to his pod as the scene fades out.]

[Back on Frieza Planet 002, Cilan catches his breath as the soldiers come marching toward him. He stands up straight, and then charges the crowd of soldiers. He quickly flies into the middle and performs an explosive wave, scattering the soldiers everywhere. They all fire upon him as he skies into the air and charges a large ki sphere and slams it into a group of soldiers, the explosion throwing the others out the way. He turns back to Appule, still holding onto the the Energy sphere and Red Revolver struggle.]

Appule: "Gah! I can't keep this up much longer! Something's gotta give!"

Cilan: "Still having problems there!?" [He forms his hand into the same formation as last time.] "Here, let me help you." [He thinks to himself as he stares at his hand.] "Alright Cilan, jokes over; time to end this with this bum." [He looks back to Appule and takes aim.] "Say goodnight!"

Appule: [He laughs.] "You fool of a monkey. You can't even use your own technique right. I'm not falling for that bluff twice!"

Cilan: [He grins, and takes aim, closing one eye just for epic effect. He locks on to Appule.] "Bang." [Just then, a huge, but piercing red ki wave comes rushing out from his pistol formed hand and rushes to Appule.]

Appule: [His eyes widen.] "What!?"

[At the last second, Appule lets go of his energy sphere, a quickly flies back a bit. The energy sphere being pushed by the first Red Revolver comes flying towards Appule, but incidentally, the second Red Revolver connects into the flying energy sphere, causing a massive explosion, the light from the explosion nearly blinding everything. Appule goes flying into a rock formation, the rubble covering him after impact. After the blinding light disperses, Cilan looks around at the carnage and smirks, so internally ecstatic that the Red Revolver didn't fail him that he doesn't check for survivors.]

Cilan: "Heh, like anyone survived that. I'm Cilan, future Saiyan Elite. Shoot with the information Appule just gave me; they should go ahead and make me captain." [Walking back to his pod, he chuckles to himself with the actual idea of being captain.] "Captain Cilan of the saiyan Elites." [He chuckles again as he enters his pod and takes off.]

[The scene fades out at the rock formation that Appule was thrown into. At the last second, his hand is shown breaking out of the rubble.]

[Back at the palace arena, Prince Vegeta continues to stare at the ground in anger, the steam coming off of him in consistent layers. He trembles in anger, clenching and baring his teeth.]

Zorn: [His scouter goes off as Vegeta's power continues to sky rocket.] "Oh my. What is this!?"

King Vegeta: [He looks on at his son.] "Hm…"

Prince Vegeta: "First, that wretched low class warrior Turles, thinks he can step to and rival a prince; a saiyan of royal blood! Then! Then, some other low class clown from the north, who isn't even supposed to be worth mentioning-" [He brings both fists up as he continues snarling and going over what recently happened. He slams a fist into the ground, the impact from the one fist creating a well sized crater. He stands hunched over but still raging internally, until he can't take it anymore.] "I've been questioned twice! And you!" [He furiously points to his father.] "You have the audacity to tell me I can't go after the coward who attacked me! Let the Elites handle it!? Kaddish is barely breathing but you send them out!?" [Out of nowhere, as he turns to fully face his father and Zorn, his pupils turn completely white as a red and yellow ki aura envelops him, rapidly waving around him. He bulks up a bit as he stands; a false super saiyan. Too blinded by his anger to notice his transformation, he starts charging a maximum powered Galick Gun.]

Zorn: "What…What is he doing!?"

King Vegeta: [He stands in front of the window, looking down at his son.] "Vegeta, I suggest you calm down before I have to take action."

Prince Vegeta: [He glares at his father white his pure white eyes, the area around him shaking from the force of his Galick Gun charging.] "You did this on purpose!"

King Vegeta: "You watch your tongue! Now, I'm not going tell you again!" [His aura bursts into a golden one as his muscles bulge. His eyes turn emerald green as he becomes a super saiyan once again.] "If you fire at me, you're not going to like the results!"

[A long standoff between the prince and king occur. They both stare each other down. Prince Vegeta continues charging the Galick Gun as the king of saiyans stands there awaiting his sons actions.]

King Vegeta: "Well son? What's it going to be?"

Prince Vegeta: [He continues glaring in anger and rage, but he doesn't fire yet. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, the prince sees a Royal guard make his way to his feet, already bruised and battered from the earlier onslaught. Vegeta looks at his father one last time.] "Galick Gun.." [The King holds out a palm of his own, thinking he's about to fire upon him. The prince then turns and fires the Galick Gun right at the Royal guard.] "Fire!" [The Royal Guard sees it and lets out a scream of terror until the massive blast connects. Vegeta manipulates the Galick Gun and sweeps it up into the air after the guard gets caught in it. It goes hurling into the sky. A second later, a giant explosion happens in the air. Feeling content, the prince drops his hands. He put all of his remaining energy into the blast, so he turns to his father with a smirk, and then passes out from exhaustion.]

[The King afterimages, appearing in front of the prince and catches him. Zorn quickly follows at King Vegeta places the prince in Zorn's arms. Zorn nods as they both walk off. The scene fades out.]

[The scene switches to the six North Side Saiyans flying back home, almost there. Rooklyn, Boston and the three thugs are flying normally, while Borough is flying backwards with his hands behind his head.]

Borough: "Wait until my father here's about this. I dominated back there. A kid saiyan, had both the general of the saiyan army, and the prince of saiyans on the ropes."

Boston: [He laughs.] "Yeah you did work Borough, but I think me and my Boston Massacre stole the show." [He looks at Rooklyn.] "Speaking of that, why'd you want me to fire the other way Rook?"

Rooklyn: "Because." [He keeps looking ahead, thinking for a few seconds, not believing that Fasha works for the Palace.] "You almost hit Fasha."

Boston: [His eyes widen.] "Fasha!? Fasha was there? That means she works for the king right?"

Rooklyn: "I guess so."

Borough: "Who's Fasha?"

Boston: "You were just an infant when Fasha was with us Borough."

Borough: "She used to be North Side."

Rooklyn: "In a way, yeah. She was "adopted in," I guess; but she was fam nonetheless. Then her dad Basta retired from the Elites at an early age and she left to live with him since then."

Borough: "But why would an Elite allow someone to stay with us?"

Rooklyn: "It's a long story between your Grandfather and her dad being very close comrades or whatever."

[Borough shrugs as he looks up to the sky while still flying backwards. Just then, ki waves go flying past them. They all look back as they see Cumber, Vestro and Nappa coming up behind them. The charge, led by the General, starts closing in on them.]

Boston: "Well that was fast. I'm amused. Think Bronx will get mad we bringin em to North Side?"

Borough: "I think pops will enjoy it. It's only three. I handled that big goof by myself with one attack. And he's the general."

Rooklyn: "Well either way we're here."

[The six of them land in North Side and start sprinting towards the tower, the Elite right behind them. After a minute, Nappa, Cumber, and Vestro end up at the base of the tower. They look up at the tower. In the next instant, saiyan thugs start pouring out from everywhere. The six main North Siders sit off the edge of the tower, Bronx and Borough on the top floor looking down with a grin.]

Nappa: [Looking up at Bronx.] "Are you the head of operations here!? I'm General Nappa of the Royal Palace. You and your posse here have committed major crimes against the Royal Palace. Those crimes are—"

Bronx: [He turns to his son and pats him on the shoulder while ignoring Nappa.] "I can tell by his torn armor, you put a Downtown Barrage on his ass kid. Didn't you?"

Borough: [He smirks proudly.] "I did; him and the prince. They were both jokes Bossman."

Bronx: [He grins in admiration.] "Atta boy! That North Side blood runs through you. You're the strongest kid there is, don't forget that."

Nappa: "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Bronx: [He looks back down.] "Hm? Oh, well I'd be lying if I said I hear ya. But you'z should know Colonel-"

Nappa: "General!"

Bronx: "No one cares Lieutenant, but obviously, your fallen comrade wasn't a good enough warning for you bums. So it looks like we're gonna have to show you up huh? Harlem, Hattan, Boston. Knock em down a peg."

Cumber: "It takes a coward to bark orders but not fight himself."

Bronx: [He raises a brow.] "So what does that make your king smart ass?"

Cumber: "He's a king; you're a waste of time to him. To me too, but I'm just here for revenge."

Bronx: [He stares down at Cumber, then hops down, landing right in front of him face to face. He gives a wicked grin that could scare anyone but a saiyan.] "You think you could take me? You have no idea what you're getting into. Harlem, take the General. Rooklyn, take the other flunky. I'm gonna shut this bum down. "

[Bronx and Cumber stand off as their power levels begin to rise. Everyone gives them space as Nappa and Harlem square off, as well as Rooklyn and Vestro.]

Borough: [As the scene fades out he looks on at his father and Cumber. He charges, his signature attack, an Uptown Cannon quietly, waiting to use it.] "This is gonna be good…"


End file.
